


Valentine's Day Smut-Wendy/Stan/Ford Double Penetration

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breasts, But Not Not Incest, Coitus Interruptus, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Lap Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Incest, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: The elder Pines twins find themselves wrapped around a certian redhead’s finger.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Ford Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Stan Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Stan Pines/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Valentine's Day Smut-Wendy/Stan/Ford Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous.

Ford sighed deeply as he wandered the so called ‘mystery shack’. Stanley had completely destroyed his once prized lap and converted it to a tourist trap from hell. Spaces once dedicated to discovering the unknown now housed tacky taxidermy monstrosities. Ford had never been so cross. Okay, maybe when it turned out that Bill was using him. And when Stan got him in the portal. But still it was close.

Come to think of it, where was Stanley, the damn fool. Wandering around the Shack, when he came upon Stanley’s room. He heard a female giggle coming from inside. That’s strange. Ford opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of a pale, freckled ass bouncing on his brother’s lap.

Hearing the creak of the door, Stan looked up and saw Ford’s face. “Oh shit, Ford!”

The redhead in his lap was less freaked. “Oh hi Stan 2.”

“Don’t call me tha-” Ford stopped when he remembered he had more important things to be mad about. “Stanley, what are you doing with this young woman?”

“Look Ford, I know this looks bad, but think about it this way. I’m an old man with needs. So when a hot babe is willing, ya don’t say no!”

“But taking advantage of an underage girl like this…”

“Um, does the ‘underage girl’ get a say in this?” Wendy interjected. “I mean this hot babe got needs too.”

“Miss… Corduroy, I really don’t think it’s appropriate for a 17-year-old…

“I’m 15.”

“Okay, that’s much worse.”

“Relax Stan 2, you proberly had sex with weirder things while you were in the portal.”

Ford made a face. “Eeeeh.”

“Wait, you mean to tell you haven’t had sex since before you went into the portal? That’s like thirty years dude.”

Ford stopped to think. Well, when you put it like that… It had been a very long time. It was just then that Ford realized the teen was still naked. She did nothing to hide her breasts. Pink nipples stood out against her pale skin. Her boobs gave a slight jiggle was she walked over to Ford.

“Dude, it looks like it.”

Ford became aware that he was sporting quite the erection. Wendy rubbed the bulge in his pants.

“Looks like you could use some help with that.”

Okay, it had been a long time. A long, long time. Before Ford knew it, he had been dragged over to Stan’s bed and the teen pushed him on to it. Stan stood by awkwardly as Wendy hungerly undressed his brother.

“Uh Wendy, weren’t we in the middle of something?”

Wendy was beginning to stroking Ford’s cock. “Oh, you can stay. I’ve always wanted to be double teamed by a pair of hot twins.”

Both Stans started sputtering at this. Wendy just blew a raspberry.

“Oh don’t be babies. Hey Stan get the lube.”

Wendy got on top of Ford, guiding his manhood into her wanting sex. He couldn’t help but notice her wet, pink lips, framed by red hair; wild and ungroomed. Ford let out a grunt as her warmest enveloped his manhood. Stan, meanwhile, had poured the lube down her backside. Wendy moved Ford’s hands to her ass. At her prompting, he spread her cheeks, presenting her backdoor to Stan.

Stan slid his dick in in her backdoor. Feeling the pressure on both sides, Wendy let out a throaty moan.

“Whoa, that fit easier than I thought!”

Wendy looked back at Stan. “What are you implying?”

Stan gave a polite cough. “Um, nothing.”

The two brothers began to runt the young redhead in earnest. Moving his hands again, Ford reached out to her perky breasts. Six fingers wrapped around each of the jiggly orbs. It became too much for Ford and with a grunt, he climaxed. It had been a long time.

Stan continued plowing her ass. Balls hitting her asscheeks with each thrust. He lasted longer than Ford, but he came, firing his semen into her anus. Spent, the two brothers collapsed upon the bed. Stretching, Wendy raised her arms over her head.

“That was fun. I’ll see you boys tomorrow.” Gathering her clothes, Wendt made her way to the bathroom. This, this is gonna be fun.


End file.
